


Cursed Love

by kyungsooglares



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsooglares/pseuds/kyungsooglares
Summary: A witch cursed the men in Seongwoo’s family, or rather, every woman who dared to love a man in his family. Ever since his mother died four years ago, Seongwoo has sworn off love never wanting to feel that kind of pain ever again. Until he meets a boy named Daniel. Has Seongwoo found a loophole or will Daniel meet the same fate as every person who has ever loved a man in the family Ong?





	Cursed Love

_It’s about two hundred years ago now, that Ong Byungsoo accidentally cursed his family. You might laugh at his story, as it is a bit silly. It kind of sounds like a fairy tale but without the happy ending. It started with friendship. A friendship between a normal boy and a girl who turned out to be a witch. A white witch however. He remembers how everyone always said they had never seen a witch with a heart and soul as pure and good as Jungsoon. Now, you might ask, why a witch as good as Jungsoon would curse a whole bloodline. A broken heart was all it took for her pure heart to turn black._

_As you have probably guessed already, it was Byungsoo who broke her heart. They weren’t together very long, but it was easy for Jungsoon to fall in love with Byungsoo. Everyone might have agreed that she was a good witch, but nobody ever truly accepted her. Parents still told their kids to stay away from her, kids still threw rocks at her and bullied her. Therefore, it was no surprise she fell for the only person ever who accepted her for who she was, and she fell for him hard. It didn’t take him long to realise something as well. He realised he did not love her the way she loved him, and he probably never would. So, he did the right thing, and broke up with her. She was hurt, but somewhere she probably still believed he would come back to her. He never did though, because only a short month later, Byungsoo found the love of his life. It was when he married her after being together for only a short time, that Jungsoon’s heart truly broke._

_The realisation of her love being lost to her for ever was too much. Even though she had always been thought not to point and wish people bad things, and never having done that in her life. The pain she felt in her heart when she saw Byungsoo and his wife out with their first born, having fun, made her point at the happy couple and wish for Byungsoo to feel the pain she felt, but in tenfold. It made her hope that no man in the Ong family would ever love a woman again without feeling that heartbreak of losing them forever._

Seongwoo had never believed in the curse. To him it had always been a fairy tale told by his family to help him process the deaths in his family, to make their love stories seem more epic than they were. He loved hearing it nonetheless. When he was young, every time he was with his grandfather he’d ask about his grandmother. He’d tell Seongwoo their story, how they met, when they fell in love, about their lives together and how their time was cut short because an evil witch cursed his great great great grandfather. He only started to believe in it a few years ago, the night his mother died in an accident.

He still remembers his parents coming into his room in the middle of the night, tears in their eyes. He still remembers how his mother said goodbye to him, told him she loved him more than anything. The way she held him close to her. He still remembers how confused and tired he was, how he completely brushed it off, mumbled back an ‘I love you too, mum’ and went back to sleep. He still remembers getting a call from his father after school, asking him to come home. The one thing he remembers most vividly, is how heartbroken his father looked when he told his son his mother had passed away.

That was the moment Seongwoo stopped looking for love and swore never to fall in love. He never wanted experience the heartbreak he felt when his mother died again. He never wanted to feel as horrible as his father had felt that night and probably still did.

It wasn’t when he met a boy, he hoped the accident was actually just an accident. That his mother didn’t die because of some dumb curse, but as their relationship developed, said dumb curse scared him more and more. The scariest part, to Seongwoo, was the unknown. The curse clearly spoke about a man loving a woman, so would his love be affected too? Was the curse specific enough for Seongwoo to have found a loophole, to avoid it by loving another man?


End file.
